Rumor
by It's Ryuu
Summary: Apa yang terjadi kalau dua pemuda penakut ini menyelidiki tempat kejadian kebakaran yang katanya angker itu? - humor gagal bin garing RnR please


**Disclamer : " Yuu, siapa pencipta Naruto? "**

" **Sumpah bu, bukan saya bu, suer dah/plak, "**

" **Emang bukan kamu! PD bener, yang nyiptain ntuh Mashasi Kishimoto tau! "**

" **Kalau pencipta pik Rumor siapa Yuu? "**

" **Saya bu!/PD tingkat dewa, "**

" **Oh, kamu toh! Pantes jayus, "**

**Rated : M/dzik #benjol T ding**

**Gener : Comedi yang asli jayus bin garing banget**

**Warning : Bl, typo,abal,mengandung unsur-unsur aneh yang bikin anda pingsan seketika karena INI BENAR-BENAR JAYUS! Melebihi jayus tambunan/plak, Author baru yang lebih amatir daripada anak play group**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**RUMOR**

Disiang hari yang cerah, di suatu sekolah terkenal di Konoha, terlihat dua orang yang lagi duduk-duduk ga jelas di bangku mereka yang sebelahan. Yang satu lagi baca buku, dan yang satu lagi makan roti coklat yang dibeli di kantin. Si kuning yang bernama Naruto itu memulai pembicaraan.

" Teme, kau tau rumor baru-baru ini tidak? " kata Naruto yang menampakan mimik macam penggosip ulung – walau kenyataanya begitu-

" Memang apa lagi? Kau berhasil makan udon dari hidung hah? " kata orang yang tadi dipanggil teme alias Sasuke.

" Bukan itu! Kata bapak-bapak yang lewat depan taman dekat rumah yang baru-baru ini kebakaran, kau tau kan? "

" Ia, aku tahu,"

" Disana ia melihat penampakan cewe yang bawa kampak yang berlumuran darah dan tiba-tiba hilang begitu aja, jangan-jangan itu sadako Teme, kalau iya gimana? Apartemenku kan deket situ, kalau aku dibaco gimana? Kalau aku dibawa gimana? Teme aku jadi parno nih! " ucap Naruto lebay sambil garuk-garuk tembok #sumpah aneh#

" Bagus dong kalau lo dibawa, jadi ga ada yang berisik " kata Sasuke sadis sambil mencoba tidur, hah berurusan dengan si blonde membuat otaknya lama-lama sakit juga.

" Ayo kita periksa Teme! " ajak Naruto bersemngat, tapi yang diajak kaya minum rasa-rasa #woy jangan sebut iklan woy!#

" Ogah ah, nanti sadakonya terperangah ngeliat diriku yang tampan ini ," buset, Sasuke narsis gila, Kiba yang lewat aja sampai keselek waktu dia minum orson.

" Ayolah Teme jangan penakut gitu dong, " ok, Naruto bangunin sisi Sasuke yang paling sebel diremehin, kalau udah begini walaupun harus tenggelem ke lumpur lapindo Sasuke ga akan takut #saya bohong ==v#

" Ok, nanti malem jam 22.00 gua ke apartemen lo! " ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya, yah ternyata diremehin memang sesuatu yang buruk buat sang Uchiha bungsu.

-Rumor-

Jam nunjukin waktu yang ga enak, ya jam 22.00, waktu yang Sasuke janjiin buat ngeliat tuh tempat yang udah angus. Dari yang bisa dilihat cuma beberapa fondasinya yang keliatanya bentar lagi juga bakalan ambruk kena angin sedikit. Bikin tuh tempat tambah angker aja, Sasuke yang tadinya udah semangat 45 sekarang menciut kaya tokek. Ga beda jauh sama si blonde yang pake jaket orangenya, dia malah udah nyaris pipis dicelana kalau aja Sasuke ga megangin tanganya –cieilah masih sempet XD – beberapa langkah mereka masuk gedung itu masih kuat, makin jauh kaki keduanya mulai gemtar, ditengah-tengah nyaris pingsan deh.

" Teme, aku takut, pulang yuk," kata Naruto yang mukanya udah horor gila, sedangkan Sasuke yang biasanya stay cool mulai keliatan mimik muka ngga enaknya.

" Tapi kita baru masuk Dobe, masa udah mau keluar, jangan setengah-setengah entar beneran dibawa sadako enak tuh! " kata Sasuke sarap, mana enak dibawa setan Sasuke. Mana otak jeniusmu?

' Srek, srek, srek '

Bunyi yang asli bikin merinding datang dengan ga elitenya, kalau didenger-denger mirip bunyi orang ngasah pisau atau memang ada orang yang ngasah pisau? Entahlah hanya tuhan dan author yang tahu#dilempar sendal yang paling ningrat#

" Apaan itu teme? " kata Naruto yang mukanya pucet setengah mati, sedangkan Sasuke udah siap-siap ngelempar senter yang dari tadi dia pegang, dia ga akan segan-segan ngelempar tuh senter ke muka tuh orang demi melindungi Nauto-haaalah bilang aja lu takut Sas-

" Ada suara langkah kaki, kayaknya dia mau kesini, berdiri debelakangku Naruto, " kata Sasuke sok gaya, padahal sendirinya juga takut.

'Tap, tap, tap '

Suaranya makin dekat, dekat, dekat...

" Naruto, kalau aku mati sekarang kamu perlua tau kalau aku suka sama kamu, " kata Sasuke, idih, ga elite nembak ditempat beginian, emang ga ada tempat lain apa selain ditempat yang angker begini?

" Sasuke, aku juga suka sama kamu " kata Naruto sambil meluk Sasuke dari belakang, hem, silahkan nobatkan couple aneh ini dengan apapun yang kalian mau.

' Tap, tap, tap...'

Sosok, itu mulai terlihat dikeremangan cahaya, rambutnya panjang tak beraturan, gaun putihnya compang-camping, ditangan kirinya terdapat kampak yang terdapat penuh darah. Sasuke dan Naruto tak bisa berteriak sedikitpun, mereka cuma diam sambil menganga –pose paling elite yang bisa saya berikan- senter yang Sasuke pegang nyaris jatuh, mereka udah siap-siap cadangan nyawa di rumah –yaelah- tapi ternyata...

" Ngapain lo berdua disini, " kata tuh sosok yang entah apa sambil ngangkat wajahnya yang brewokan, giginya pongah alias ompong tengah.

" Lah, kamu siapa? " kata Sasuke balik tanya, ga sopan bener nih ditanya balik naynya.

" Gua yang tinggal disini lah, kenapa emang kalian kesini? " kata tuh orang sambil pamer pongahnya dia.

" Em, kamu bukan hantu? " kata Naruto yang sedikit terbata.

" Whot-astaga- hantu? Gua ini manusia woy! Tuh kaki gua juga napak, kalian ko bisa ngira gua hantu sih? " cerocos tuh orang yang ga terima dibilang hantu walau emang penampilanya ngalahin hantu –jahatnya-

" Penampilanya ngeri sih, kok bisa sih tinggal disini, dan kenapa bawa kampak segala? " Sasuke ga kalah nyerocos sampai terjadi hujan lokal, aduh, nih orang ga ada yang bener ya =='

" Gua Cuma kaga punya duit buat beli baju sama buat cukur rambut, iri bener rambut gua kaya iklan sampo-huuuueeeks- dan kalau soal kampak, itu pekerjaan gua siang hari, gua itu tukang jagal hewan tau! Kalau masalah gua tinggal disini, itu Cuma gara-gara gua ga punya rumah aja, disini lagian adem, hehehehehe " ya iya lah adem, orang melompong gitu, dasar aneh.

" Oh, kalau gitu maaf ya udah kita kira hantu, kalu gitu kita permisi dulu, " kata Sasuke yang langsung kabur diikuti Naruto.

'Em, kayaknya besok bakalan ada bahan buat diceritain ke temen-temen kelas nih, ' batin Naruto yang lari digandeng Sasuke –batuk berdahak-

END

" Sepertinya mereka percaya dengan ceritakita Kabuto, " kata sosok yang sampai sekarang masih memegang kampak.

" Dasar bocah bodoh, em, sekarang kira-kira siapa korban selanjutnya ya tuan, aku sudah tak sabar akan jiwa-jiwa yang terbang, " ucap pria yang tadi dipanggil Kabuto kepada tuanya Orachimaru.

" Sabar Kabuto, sekarang aku ingin yang gemuk, dan harus seorang pria. Jangan sampai wanita, aku sudah bosan, " Kata Orochimaru sambil menampakan mukanya yang sekarang super menyeramkan.

" Baik tuan Orochimaru " kata Kabuto sambil melayang, ternyata mereka itu setan asli, kaburrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

End lagi

A/n :

Bhuuhh, akhirnya selesai juga, maaf kalau banyak Typo dan kata-kata yang kurang baku atautanda baca yang salah.

Saya ini newbie yang bukan newbie –jadi?-

Hahhahahhaah, tak usah dipikirkan

Enjoy my fic

Review or Flame


End file.
